


Dark Flower

by William_The_Demon



Series: Of Magic and Monsters [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Green is a knight, How Do I Tag, Knights - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Traitor, Vio is a "traveling scholar", but his job is more like a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_The_Demon/pseuds/William_The_Demon
Summary: Vio visits Green whenever he is near Castle Town. Sometimes he even helps Green with a case. it's nice.-----There is a new face surfacing in the Hyrulian black market, a case Green gets stuck with that has to many holes and really doesn't make sense. Plus, Vio has been acting quite strange.
Relationships: Green Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Of Magic and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic draws heavily on two head-canons of mine. 1) Green becomes a knight after they save Hyrule 2) Vio is under arrest for betraying Hyrule and other crimes he committed while fighting for the dark, but he has yet to be captured. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think or if you have any constructive criticism!
> 
> PESmitty03, Thanks for catching my grammar errors!  
Please check out her work on diviantart.

Green gave a groan of annoyance, his head flopping down onto the table and disturbing the stacks of paper sitting in front of him. Vio glanced over at him, quietly marking his page and setting his book down as he stood. The sound of water filling a kettle filled the room. Green looked up to see Vio pulling out a box of tea and putting a kettle on the stove. 

“Is that peppermint tea?” 

“For headaches.”

“Thanks Vio, you’re a lifesaver...”

Vio hummed softly in response as he picked up one of the pages sitting on the table near Green. It was a record of crimes.

“A poe soul dealer?”

“Yeah, dad gave me this case, he thought it would be easy, most poe dealers are sloppy, but…” Green glanced away his voice trailing off. 

“But this one’s not.”

Green nodded burying his face in his hands, muffling his voice. “I know I’m not supposed to actually care about these people — makes it harder to arrest them when we find them you know? But… Whoever this is… I want to save them. Poe dealers almost always get addicted to the poe souls they are selling and end up dead in a ditch somewhere...” 

Green lifted his head, emerald green eyes burning with determination. “I want to save them!”

Vio glanced at Green, chewing his lip in contemplation. “Maybe... maybe I can help? I can keep an ear out for anything.”

A grateful grin spread across Green’s face. “That would be great! Thanks Vio.”

The kettle’s scream split the air, shattering the comfortable quiet. Both heroes jolted, Vio slipping into a defensive stance, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Upon realizing the true source of the noise, Vio forced himself to relax, stiffly walking over to the kettle and pouring a single cup of peppermint tea. Setting it down in front of Green, he mumbled, “It’s almost midnight, I need to get going, and you ought to head to bed.”

“What? … Oh, yeah, see you next time you’re back in Castle Town I guess?” Green blinked in confusion at the violet clad youth’s sudden departure.

Slipping on his cloak and satchel, Vio paused, “Hey Green… Something tells me this won’t be your average poe dealer.” Pulling up his hood he slipped out into the dark city streets.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Vio?”

Pausing in the meal he had nagged the other into making for him Vio looked at the other, gesturing for him to continue.

“You’re a traveling scholar right? Studying the land of hyrule?” 

Another nod was the only response he received.

“You’re also wanted for crimes from during our adventure - like there is this HUGE bounty for your arrest- how do you balance the two?”

“Honestly, I travel because it’s easier to avoid the law that way. In order to buy a house and settle down you need an identity, one that’s not the most wanted man in hyrule.”

“Wait, but you need an identity to stay in a hotel or visit a town, right?”

Looking mournfully down at his plate, he accepted that Green was determined to have a conversation and so set down his cutlery. “You don’t necessarily need an identity for that, just a name. I use an alias.”

“Really? What is it?” when Vio’s only response was to glare Green’s excitement evaporated. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Green chuckled. “Oh yeah… I’m a knight you probably don’t want to tell me.”

Green grabbed a sheet from the stacks of paper, which were surprisingly organized, surrounding him. “That reminds me! You remember that poe dealer who I was trying to find? Well we have an alias for them now.”

“You can learn a lot about a person based on their alias, what is theirs?”

“Dark flower”

Something flashed through Vio’s eyes as he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. “Dark flower?” He paused, “Well people normally have some aspect of their name in their alias. Maybe they are named after a flower. Maybe they have some emotional tie to darkness? Or maybe it’s because they sell poe souls now? Maybe-”

“Vio, they deal in dark artifacts and spells now.” Green interrupted, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. “How did you know they would be more than a poe dealer?”

Before Vio could formulate an answer a soft voice called from the bedroom “Green? Is there someone else down there with you?”

Vio’s eyes widened with panic, leaping to his feet he knocked his chair to the ground with a crash. “You said you were home alone! You swore it was just you.”

A second voice came out from the bedroom, this one more of a growel. “Goddesses Green! What is going on in there? We’re trying to sleep!”

Seeing Vio shift, resembling a cornered wild animal more than anything. Green tried to comfort him. “Don’t worry Vio, It’s just Blue and Red, please don’t leave!”

Snatching up his still food covered plate and yanking up his hood Vio bolted out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey vio?”

Vio’s pointed ears twitched in acknowledgment, but he didn’t pause in his rummaging through Green’s pantry. 

“Why are you wearing gloves?”

Pausing in his search Vio glanced at his lavender gloves. “I was just up north where it is cold and found I quite liked wearing gloves so I got a pair for warmer climates.”

Green nodded absently, staring at his paperwork. “I just don’t understand, Dark Flower has gotten steadily slopier and easier to track as the things they have been collecting have gotten darker. Like the most recent thing, they exchanged an artifact for a book of summoning spells, these things should be dramatically easier for them to hide than the poe souls, but they are leaving an obvious trail now.”

Vio stopped pulling items from the pantry, looking down at his hands, hidden within lavender gloves he spoke softly, sorrowfully. “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he wants to be caught?”

“I.. What?” Geen spluttered in shock Vio’s unexpected comment.

“I said: Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he wants to be caught?”

“Why would he want that?”

Vio pulled up his hood, hiding his face. “Plenty of reasons: he’s scared, he just wants to be done with this, he wants someone to stop him before he does something he regrets. After all dark magic can irrevocably alter someone, physically, mentaly, or both. Moreover most summoning rituals require some sort of major sacrifices.” Vio gave a sad smile before slipping out into the night. “I doubt I’ll return any time soon if ever, so don’t wait for me.”

“Wait! Vio! Come back! How do you know they are a he? What do you mean you might not return?” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Link! I have urgent news involving Dark Flower and the safety of Hyrule itself!” Green’s father burst into his son’s room. 

Green jolted awake, having been up nearly till sunrise trying to figure out what Vio was talking about, lifting his head off of his paper-strewn table he eloquently responded. “Huh?” 

“Link please.”

“Dad! I’ve told you my name is _ Green _ not _ Link _!”

“We don’t have time for this conversation! Venezuela was up in the northernmost part of Hyrule and he witnessed an exchange of items, a cursed stone for a shard of the Dark Mirror. We think he must have been gathering them to try to summon Vatti or Gannon back into Hyrule.”

Green’s face twisted with recognition, shock, and fear. “Oh goddesses.” He grabbed his sword from beside the table, securing the sheath onto his back as he spoke. “Dark Flower, Shadow Violet. Oh Goddesses, he’s going to try to bring him back. Oh goddesses”

“Link where are you going?”

“My name is not Link. I have to stop Vio before he does something he regrets!” Green sprinted out into the night. 


End file.
